lockwoodfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Rockwell
Christian Rockwell is a main character on Lockwood. He was born and raised in Lockwood by his parents Larry Rockwell and Susan Rockwell. He is the brother of He is the brother of Paige, Brandon, Nicholas and Leila. Christian grew up close to his brothers and protective of his sisters. He is the middle child of five (5). His father is a priest and his mother is a therapist. Christian has not missed a day of church in 16 years -- as his parents have always made him attend. He has only told one person about his invisible friend Paul and that was his paternal grandfather, Eric. Eric passed away when Christian was nine (9) years old. Christian still has his 'blankey' and believes it is his good luck charm. Christian is a sophomore at Lockwood High School and is initially portrayed to be arrogant but smart. He is a true free-spirit and usually the life of the party. Christian is charming, independent, energetic and compassionate. He is handsome and he's not afraid to admit that he knows. Christian is quite the ladies man around his school. However this has hurt his reputation to the point where he is unable to keep or even gain a girlfriend. Christian also has a short temper which makes him become angry very easily. He says the reason he is temperamental is because his parents would fight growing up -- and that causes him to be angry all the time, or have a short fuse. He sees a therapist for his anger problems. Christian is vividly into sports. He spends most of his summer in football boot camp to get him ready for college and pros since he is trying to get a full scholarship. He is best friends with his neighbor, Tyler Cummings but also great friends with Malcolm McCoy, Frankie Chandler and Trent Jacobs. Christian is part of the Rockwell Family. He is portrayed by Garrison Lambert. Christian has light skin and brown eyes. He is also very muscular, as shown by his built body. He also has brown hair and stands approximately 5'11" in height. Season One Tyler Cummings Christian and Tyler met when they were in kindergarten. They started playing together at recess until the realized they were neighbors when they were in first grade which practically made them inseparable. They both became very passionate about football which make them even closer. However they friendship was strained once Tyler started his relationship with Miranda Solomon. Christian eventually got over that and the two became even closer. Malcolm McCoy Chralcolm Frankie Chandler Fristian Miranda Solomon Aria Grady Chelcie Cummings Christian first meets Chelcie when she runs into him in front of the school on her first day. Their first interaction wasn't great, but ended up better when she realizes he's in her AP Math Class. Christian finds out that she is Tyler's cousin which is what makes him want to be friends with her. Sara Wilson = Sara Wilson is one of Christian's crazy ex-girlfriends. They dated before episode 1 but she is mentioned in Season One. Christian lost his virginity to her. She is the reason he can't get reattached to a lady. She was on the competitive cheer squad but quit due to her breakup with Christian. |-| Season 1 = --/22 *''First Day'' Category:Male Category:Main Category:Characters